The Crown of Thorns
The Crown of Thorns is a woven crown of thorns was placed on the head of Jesus during the events leading up to the crucifixion of Jesus. The Crown of Thorns is considered one of the most powerful and dangerous artifacts, by placing the crown on his head the user gains unimaginable powers, grants immunity to supernatural, demonic, angelic and magical powers in addition to increasing his natural abilities. Powers of Crown of Thorns Vine Manipulation:' '''The user can create, shape and manipulate vines, tendrils, stems or runners of the plant with a growth habit of trailing or climbing stems or runners, the specialized stems, leaves or petioles with a threadlike shape that is used by climbing plants for support, attachment and cellular invasion by parasitic plants, generally by twining around suitable hosts. The user can cause vines to grow, develop thorns, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate vines by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead vines. *'Ultimate Regeneration': The user of Crown of Thorns can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, users do not age, can recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance requirements are drastically reduced, to the point where the user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact. *'Superhuman Strength:' The user is glaringly, obviously and super stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) and supernatural beings like monsters, demons, angels and even archangels. *'Holy Vine Manipulation:' User’s body becomes a humanoid composition of thorny plant-like vines, which he can manipulate. These vines are particularly powerful, as they could stop bullets and missiles with ease and wrap themselves around his foes, causing injury. *'Holy Fire Summoning: The vines can ensnare the target and generate flames. This fire is particularly effective against supernatural creatures as powerful as Archdemons. This can do user raze the City by creating wildfires bigger than town level. *'''Superhuman Speed, Agility, Reflexes and Reactions: His speed and reflexes are sufficient to allow him to react easily to bullets making user can move and react at or beyond hypersonic speed. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Enhanced by his regeneration, The user is very durable. The user effortlessly shrugged off shots from a dozen automatic rifles (none of which pierced through his flesh). *'Absolute Endurance': The user are capable of enduring any sort of stress; being able to work without sustenance or rest indefinitely and withstand any sort of punishment inflicted upon them. They can operate near if not at their peak capabilities in any environment or circumstances, no matter how harsh or unforgiving, without any changes to their stamina or tenacity. *'Ability Transcendence': The user can learn abilities, and push them beyond their limits by creating new and more advanced ways to use them, improving their capabilities to unprecedented heights of power and efficiency. Freezing abilities could be applied to space-time itself, burning abilities could consume anything without a trace, summoning abilities could permanently enslave any kind of entity, absorbing abilities could steal the powers of godly beings, and more generally, any ability could be perfected and amplified way beyond its normal limits. The users could even combine learned abilities to create superior hybrid ones. *'Self Transcendence': The user can transcend their potential/capabilities beyond their normal limitations, whether physically, mentally, existentially, etc. *'Soul Absorption': By draining a person or supernatural being in their vine, The user gains dominance over their souls and very forms. He also absorpts and takes on whatever power, abilities and knowledge they possess. *'Supernatural Detection': The user can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. *'Thorn Manipulation': This is the ability to manipulate thorns and naturally thorn-bearing plants. One with this ability can psychically move thorns and thorn-bearing plants as though by Telekinesis. In addition, one can psychically control the growth of thorns and naturally thorn-bearing plants, at will. Furthermore, one can psychically cause naturally thorn-bearing plants to release their byproducts (petals, thorns, seeds, pollen, pheromones, toxins, etc), or withhold them, at will. One can also psychically shape naturally thorn-bearing plants into certain constructs and tools, at will. One can even psychically convert naturally thorn-bearing plants from one naturally thorn-bearing species to another, at will. *'Soul Manipulation': The user can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. '''Immortality': User possesses immortality, The power to never die. Self-power Augmentation: User can empower their existing abilities to higher levels, in some cases certain users can even augment their powers to their highest/absolute level. Hemokinesis: The user has the ability to manipulate blood can create, shape and manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. Telekinesis: The user can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. User can move mass equal to buildings, ships, airplanes and mountains. ' Exorcism': The user can forcibly remove possessing entities (ghosts, demons, angels, leviathans, etc.) from the body, object or the location they are possessing/haunting. Levitation:''' '''The user can cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover/float in the air unassisted, allowing the user to carelessly float in the air and prevent their bodies from making contact with the ground below. Category:Powerful Objects